Warrior Sue Name Generator
by Vinepetal
Summary: Mary Sues are fun! So are name generators! Let's combine these concepts into one fun generator! Reuploaded, because the original mysteriously vanished.
1. Sue Name

**_Okay, first, think of what kind of name you want. For the prefix..._**

**_If you want mineral-related, think of a number between 1 and 10._**

**_If you want space-related, think of one between 11 and 20._**

**_If you want pretty-sounding, think of one between 21 and 30._**

**_If you want a obviously troll-fic name, think of one between 31 and 45._**

**_Don't change it!_**

**_Now, remember it._**

**_And use it to generate your very own..._**

**_WARRIOR SUE PREFIX!_**

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_MINERAL-_  
1- Crystal  
2- Diamond  
3- Pearl  
4- Ruby  
5- Sapphire  
6- Emerald  
7- Lapis Lazuli  
8- Cobalt  
9- Silver  
10- Platinum

_SPACE-_  
11- Nebula  
12- Moon  
13- Aurora  
14- Night  
15- Serena  
16- Solana  
17- Galaxy  
18- Plasma  
19- Comet  
20- Stardust

_PRETTY-_  
21- Primrose  
22- Aria  
23- Shimmering  
24- Light  
25- Twilight  
26- Raven  
27- Blaze  
28- Ashen  
29- Primavera  
30- Phantom

_TROLLFIC- (note- you may want to misspell these...)_  
31- Pretty  
32- Zelda  
33- Scourge  
34- Beautiful  
35- Dovewingisbestcat  
36- Lady  
37- Magesty  
38- Princess  
39- Soawesome  
40- Star  
41- Kitty  
42- Super  
43- Magnificant  
44- Best  
45- BetterthanyourOC

**_Now, have a good prefix?_**

**_If not, you can try again._**

**_Or just pick your favorite._**

**_Whatever you want._**

**_Now, pick a letter._**

**_Any letter shall do._**

**_Don't change it!_**

**_Now, remember it to find your..._**

**_WARRIOR SUE SUFFIX!_**

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

A- Fall  
B- Leaf  
C- Gleam  
D- Sparkle  
E- Feather  
F- Light  
G- Sunset  
H- Ice  
I- Starlight  
J- Blossom  
K- Candy  
L- Spice  
M- Echo  
N- Angel  
O- Syrup  
P- Storm  
Q- Water  
R- Fire  
S- Glass  
T- Blade  
U- Arrow  
V- Love  
W- Night  
X- Sky  
Y- Pool  
Z- Beam

_**If you don't like what you got, try again.**_

_**So, hope you liked this.**_

_**If you see any names that won't work with anything, tell me.**_

_**This is a work in progress.**_

_**More generators for Sue-ness will be added. **_

_**Also, I hid two hidden combinations in here.**_

_**See if you can find them.**_

_**If you put them together, they will make a pun.**_

_**Also, if you use something you got from this in a fic, you don't need to credit me or this in any way.**_

_** Thank you for using this!**_

**_Leave a review and tell me what you got!_**


	2. Sue Appearance

**_Okay, think of a food._**

**_Any food will do._**

**_Now, find its food group below._**

**_Also, if you want it to be very Sue,_**

**_Then pick another food and add the extra beside it in parenthesis._**

**_And use it to generate your very own..._**

**_WARRIOR SUE COAT COLOR!_**

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Coat Descriptions- _

Fruit- Tortoiseshell (dappled with the colors of the rainbow)

Vegetable- Lavender tabby (with pink and orange flower-like spots)

Meat- Crystal Blue (with a star-like shimmer that changes colors slightly depending on the angle from which it's looked at)

Other protien- Deep red-violet (with swirling midnight blue stripes)

Dairy- Sunset orange (a gradient from pink to sunset orange to yellow to violet to black that looks like the sunset)

Grain- Bright gold (with bronze and silver swirling tabby stripes)

Sugar- Pale cream calico (that changes color depending on her mood; pale red-orange if she's angry, pale blue if she's sad, etc.)

Other- RAINBOW (with extra sparklez)

**_Okay, happy with what you've got?_**

**_Good._**

**_Now, think of a whole number._**

**_Between 1 and 10_**

**_Any number will do._**

**_Now, think of a different number if you want to be extra Sue-y to go along with the first one._**

**_Now, use the numbers to generate_**

**_A WARRIOR SUE EYE COLOR_**

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Eye Descriptions- _

_Primary-_

1- Pink  
2- Orange  
3- Gold  
4- Silver  
5- Crystal Blue  
6- Midnight Blue  
7- Violet  
8- ¡RAINBOW!  
9- Dark Pink  
10- Fire-colored

_Sue-_  
1- With violet specks  
2- With one eye the color of the moon  
3- With electric yellow and blue lightning bolts  
4- With light pink hearts for pupils  
5- With one eye the color of the sun  
6- With one eye light purple  
7- With emerald-green sections  
8- That changes color depending on her mood (I,e, red for mad, pink for in love, blue for sad, etc.)  
9- With extra sprinkles  
10- That changes color depending on her mood (I,e, red for mad, pink for in love, blue for sad, etc.)

**_Happy with what you've got?_**

**_I mean, you can always change it._**

**_Nothing stopping you._**

**_Thank you for playing._**

**_No hidden combos this time._**

**_Still, tell me what you got._**

**_And I'll post SPECIAL POWERS and personality generators soon enough._**

**_And potentially a Sue love interest generator._**

**_And a clan generator._**

**_Tell me what you'd like to see_**

**_Along with your description._**

**_Thank you!_**


	3. Sue Personality

**_Okay, pick two numbers between 1 and 15._**

**_And, for extra sue,_**

**_Pick two numbers between 16 and 30._**

**_If you get a duplicate, feel free to either change it or way overplay that part of their personality._**

**_For your…_**

**_WARRIOR SUE PERSONALITY!_**

…

…

…

…

…

...

…

…

...

…

…

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

_Primary-_  
1- Sweet  
2- Naive  
3- Rebellious  
4- Superior and knows it  
5- Cheerful  
6- Emo  
7- Brave and kind  
8- Brave  
9- Kind  
10- Generous  
11- Loyal  
12- Flawless  
13- Really Emo  
14- Abnormally, Supposedly Smart  
15- Really Really Smart

_Sue-_  
16- Tom Magnet  
17- Tom Magnet  
18- Tom Magnet  
19- Tom Magnet  
20- Tom Magnet  
21- Really, REALLY Emo  
22- Far too Smart  
23- Beautiful Singer  
24- Nice to EVERYONE  
25- Nice to EVERYONE (Except Antagonists)  
26- References Two-Leg Pop Culture Frequently  
27- Tom Crazy  
28- Psychotic (but No One Notices it)  
29- Tom Magnet  
30- References Two-Leg Pop Culture Frequently

**_Hope you like what you got!_**

**_No secret comboes this time._**

**_Thank you!_**


	4. Sue Antagonist

_**Yay! That last one turned out great!**_

_**So, for this one, I'm making a generator for Mary Sue villains.**_

_**So, think of a color on the color wheel (tertiaries included) plus pink, black, grey, white, gold, silver, or bronze.**_

_**Keep it in mind…**_

_**And LET'S GENERATE!**_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_..._

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_…_

_…_

_…_

_Prefixes-_

Red-Violet- Lost

Red- Blood

Red-Orange- Blaze

Orange- Dusk

Yellow-Orange- Sol

Yellow- Electrocution

Yellow-Green- Venom

Green- Poisonous

Blue-Green- Totallyinnocent

Blue- Icicle

Blue-Violet- Midnight

Violet- Death

Pink- Fanged

Black- Ebony

Grey- Darkness

White- Ivory

Gold- Gilded

Silver- Eclipse

Bronze- Axe

**_I kinda tried to go with the colors there._**

**_I didn't do a theme system, but antagonists are usually even more generic than the Sues._**

**_Now, think of a book._**

**_Any random book will do._**

**_Now, find its genre below to..._**

**_DETERMINE YOUR SUFFIX!_**

…

…

…

…

…

…

_Suffixes-_

Fantasy- Storm

Horror- Claw

Sci-fi- Star

Adventure- Wing

Mystery- Night

Romance- Blade

Non-fiction- Foot

Biography- Paw

Satire- Fire

Drama- Way

Humor- Frost

Poetry- Heart

Realistic Fiction- Evil

Historical Fiction- Boom

Other- Moon

_**Okay, hope you like your name!**_

_**Hope you enjoyed!**_

_**Tell me what you got!**_

_**And also, tell me what I should make the next chapter!**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_


	5. Sue Powers

**_Okay, now for a SPECIAL POWERS GENERATOR!_**

**_You can use this for villains too, if you'd like._**

**_So, think of two letters._**

**_And if you want extra Sue-ness, think of two colors._**

**_The colors are the same as in Chapter 4._**

**_But if you don't want to flip back, it's any color on the color wheel_**

**_Including tertiaries, and also pink, black, gray, white, gold, bronze, or silver._**

**_So, now let's generate_**

**_WARRIOR SUE POWERS!_**

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**_Powers-_**  
A- Breathing underwater  
B- Psychically controlling water  
C- Fire breath  
D- Cannot be hurt by fire  
E- Can summon lightning  
F- Teleportation  
G- Can control plants  
H- Can possess others for a short amount of time  
I- Can transform into into a bird  
J- Can fly or levitate  
K- Reads minds  
L- Instant healing  
M- Psychokinesis  
N- Understands other animals  
O- Recieves prophecies, even if not a leader or Medicine Cat  
P- Can see and hear things far away (like Dovewing)  
Q- Never loses in battle  
R- Has visions of the future  
S- Can tell when other cats are hurt (like Yellowfang)  
T- Can transform into a two-leg  
U- Can trick others into getting her way (think Charmspeak)  
V- Can control ice  
W- Can heal others instantly  
X- Can intrude into others dreams (like Jayfeather)  
Y- Can visit Starclan at will  
Z- Can visit the Dark Forest at will

**_Extra powers- _**  
Red-Violet- Mind control  
Red- Makes toms fall in love with her instantly  
Red-Orange- Can drain other's life force to make her stronger  
Orange- Has more than nine lives  
Yellow-Orange- Can wield two-leg weapons, despite being a cat  
Yellow- Can transform into anything  
Yellow-Green- Can transform anything into anything  
Green- Can summon anything  
Blue-Green- Can never die  
Blue- Can revive dead cats  
Blue-Violet- Can turn invisible and go through walls  
Violet- Has full psychic abilities  
Pink- Can make any two cats fall in love  
White- Can change appearance at will  
Gray- Can control all elements  
Black- Can make any cats hate each other  
Gold- Can speak Japanese  
Silver- Can throw really fun parties  
Bronze- Can turn trees into frosting

**_Like what you got?_**

**_Thanks for playing!_**


End file.
